


shameful fanart

by alldelightedpeople



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crying, Fanart, M/M, Master/Servant, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldelightedpeople/pseuds/alldelightedpeople
Summary: smutty guillermo and nandor fanart
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	shameful fanart




End file.
